


First Time for Everything

by tobiyos



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...au, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, bottom mishima yuuki, ryuji and mishima are roomates in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: “I think… I’m kind of tired of being a virgin.”“You’re barking up the wrong tree here, dude—”“I mean… aren’t you?” he rushes out, eyes snapping to Ryuji’s. Inexplicably, Ryuji feels a shiver race up his spine, because Mishima can’t be… I mean he wouldn’t…“Dude,” Ryuji croaks.--Ryuji and Mishima lose their virginity.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> More Mishima posting! I feel like I'm getting a handle on his character I could write good ole Mima with my eyes closed. Also I know virginity is a stupid social construct blah blah its just funny to think about Ryuji and Mishima being idiots worried about it because like... realistically? They would be.
> 
> Kinktober day 18: Virginity

“Can I ask you a favor?”

Ryuji barely has a second to glance up from his game to look at Mishima, spread upside down on his bed. “Huh?”

“A favor,” Mishima says lightly, and Ryuji taps a few buttons without looking. “A-about something personal.”

“Everything you talk about is personal,” Ryuji laughs, and narrowly avoids the paperback that gets thrown his way. Ugh. Mishima is probably going to keep bothering him about this. He hits pause and spins around on the floor to stare at Mishima’s upside down pout.

“I’m serious!” he whines. “It’s important.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes but shuts up, arms crossed loosely over his chest. “Spill, then.”

“Remember… remember when we were in high school… and we talked about like… girls and stuff?”

“Duh,” Ryuji says, with another role of his eyes. That’s the _only_ thing they talked about until he got stuck with Mishima as a roommate for university.

“A-and remember how we said we’d _definitely_ get girlfriends in college?”

“Yes,” Ryuji says, with clenched teeth. He doesn’t know where this is going, but it feels a little like a low blow.

“And now we’re two years in and—”

“ _God_ , Mi’ma, yeah I fuckin’ know.”

“Sorry.” He crosses his hands over his stomach, the room going an uncomfortable sort of quiet. Ryuji shuffles in place, glancing kind of emptily at the way Mishima starts to wring his hands and jumps when he clears his throat. “I think… I’m kind of tired of being a virgin.”

“You’re barking up the wrong tree here, dude—”

“I mean… aren’t you?” he rushes out, eyes snapping to Ryuji’s. Inexplicably, Ryuji feels a shiver race up his spine, because Mishima can’t be… I mean he wouldn’t…

“Dude.” Ryuji croaks.

“I’m serious!” Mishima insists, rolling onto his stomach so he can sit up. “It’s just us getting experience right! And then we wouldn’t have to say we’re nerdy little virgins anymore!”

“I _wasn’t_ saying I’m a ‘nerdy little virgin’ in the first place, dude! And, w-what the hell! Does it even count when—I mean we’re both—”

“It’s _something,_ right? We can just…” he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, and Ryuji does his best resolutely _not_ to stare. What the hell.

It’s not like he’s particularly _un_ attracted to Mishima (he’s woken up from one too many wet dreams about his roommate to be able to deny that) but having dreams you can’t control about one of your only friends and _actually_ fucking him is different!

“What even made you think of this?” Ryuji groans.

“I don’t know,” Mishima murmurs, tugging on his short nails. “I was just thinking about it…”

There’s a moment, too weighted and suffocating, and Ryuji thinks that he might _actually_ choke on it, when Mishima clears his throat and says, too clearly, “You can be the one to put it in.”

“ _Mishima!”_ Ryuji squeaks, tugging his knees up against his chest. Mishima’s face is bright red, eyes fixed very firmly on the ceiling, and Ryuji can’t help it, has to bury his face in his knees. “We can’t, dude. Y-you know we can’t.”

“Why?” Mishima says innocently, and Ryuji glances up just in time to catch his eye again. “Do you… Is it because it’s me?”

“No,” Ryuji groans, and then has to slap his hand over his mouth because it’s not _not_ Mishima, but it is, in a way. He glances up and Mishima is still _looking_ at him, big blue eyes wide and a little imploring and _fuck_ he’s never had to be the one to go along with things before. He was always making the dumbass plans for his friends before, but now he feels like he’s being dragged along on a leash.

“If you don’t want to…” Mishima starts, and Ryuji groans again because he _knows_ he’s not going to say no to this. Even if thinking about Mishima underneath him… sweaty… and panting…

“Fine,” he croaks, burying his face in his hands. “Fine, yeah, okay. Why not.”

Mishima makes a happy noise, and Ryuji hears his sheets shifting, before he glances up and catches Mishima shuffling back and patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“Now?” Ryuji asks.

Mishima’s nod is accompanied by a smile.

Ryuji climbs into his bed like his limbs are full of lead—and fuck, they’re doing this on _his_ bed of all places. He doesn’t know if the weird feeling curling in his stomach is anticipation or arousal, even when Mishima leans back on his hands and his whole posture opens up, like he’s fucking offering himself or something. God, Ryuji is going to have a heart attack.

“Is… how do we do this?” Ryuji asks, leaning gently into Mishima’s space. He’s got his hands on the bed just besides Mishima’s hips, face close enough that Mishima could lean down, if he wants. And _god_ does he _look_ like he wants, eyes heavy lidded and focused solely on Ryuji’s lips. He doesn’t know what to do with the shiver that goes through him when his little tongue darts out and traces over his lip.

“I don’t know,” Mishima admits quietly. “I probably should have… looked this up.”

Ryuji huff a laugh. “Nerd.”

Mishima just rolls his eyes, and Ryuji feels a hand thread gently in the back of Mishima’s hair. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Ryuji wants to say something about him being demanding, but Mishima’s mouth _does_ look rather inviting, bitten red and soft. He kisses him too fast, eager in a way he hadn’t been just a second before, mouths smooshing together ungracefully. Mishima makes a startled, half-pained noise, and Ryuji thinks, _well, I should kiss him harder then_ , and presses his mouth against the slightly wet surface of Mishima’s mouth again.

There’s a hand on the bottom of Ryuji’s jaw, and he backs away slightly. “S-slower,” Mishima says gently, and pushes Ryuji back when he presses in too fast again. _“Slower_ ,” he whispers, and keeps Ryuji from really even touching him, mouths brushing slightly.

When Mishima leans in to kiss _him_ , it’s like a thousand watts of electricity burst through Ryuji’s body, even with the lazy way Mishima moves their mouths together, lips plush and pliable. Mishima kisses him slow, and deep, and Ryuji doesn’t know how or when he got so _good_ at this, but the first tentative touch of Mishima’s tongue to his nearly has his arms giving out from under him.

“Touch me,” Mishima says quietly, when Ryuji has to pull away to keep from passing out. And then, a little quieter, a little breathier, “ _Please_.”

Ryuji shifts up onto his knees like he’s in a trance, just so he can slide a hand up Mishima’s chest, across the soft material of his shirt. It makes him sigh, eyes falling shut, and Ryuji wraps his fingers around Mishima’s neck almost unthinkingly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Ryuji asks, pressing his nose into the underside of Mishima’s jaw. His skin smells warm, to be honest, just a little sweet. He smells _good_.

“Y-yeah,” he says breathily, and Ryuji barely feels himself shift under Ryuji’s hand. “A-are you… hard?”

It takes an embarrassing second for Ryuji to realize Yeah, okay wow, he is definitely hard already. He doesn’t even get it up this fast on his own, thinking about some faceless girl over him. He nods, instead of answering, a little embarrassed.

“Oh,” Mishima says back. “Me too.”

“What now?” Ryuji asks, and bites gently at Mishima’s neck. It makes him catch a short breath that makes Ryuji a little dizzy. When he glances back up at his face, Mishima is bright red again, staring off further into their room.

“I may have lied… I did do a bit of research,” he says, embarrassed.

“And?”

“And… prep.”

“What kind of prep?” Ryuji asks gently. Mishima’s eyes dart to the side, the hand in Ryuji’s hair winding a bit tighter.

“My… the drawer. Next to the bed.”

Ryuji lets go of him to push Mishima backwards into his pillows, and leans over to dig through the drawer next to his bed. He finds, rather unassuming, a tiny bottle of lube and a package of condoms thrown next to Mishima’s retainer and the stress ball he never uses. He pulls them out kind of like he’s holding dirty socks, pinched between his fingers, and sits back on his heels to glance down at Mishima’s face. “So this was in your plans for tonight?”

“Not… tonight?” Mishima offers weakly, still not looking at Ryuji’s face. “But, at some point.”

“How long have these been in there?” he asks, setting the—ahem— _supplies_ off to the side to stroke his hands up Mishima’s thighs. He palms gently over Mishima’s cock gently in his sweatpants, a little too excited by the way his breath picks up.

“ _Nn,_ a few days now. Not l-long.” Ryuji hums and strokes over the outline of his cock again, too gently he knows than to actually get Mishima off. “You have to… I mean, if you still want to—”

“I do,” Ryuji says, and kisses him just on the corner of the mouth. Mishima shivers when Ryuji kisses his neck again, down towards his shoulder, one hand tugging at the shorts on his hips. “Help me get these off,” he mumbles, and Mishima nods, lifting his hips so that Ryuji can get his pants off.

It takes wrapping his hand around Mishima’s dick for him to realize that they’re doing this. He’s about to let his dorky roommate take his virginity, and based on the way his heartbeat is thundering, he’s _excited_ for it. Fuck.

It doesn’t help that Mishima is _sensitive_ either, breath hitching when Ryuji strokes his cock gently, mouthing at his shoulder over his shirt. He moans quietly when Ryuji twists his hand _just_ right, wrist pulling a bit from the strain but _fuck_ is it worth it, if Mishima is going to make more of those little noises.

“ _Ryuji,_ ” Mishima whines, when Ryuji shifts slightly, and his own erection bumps against Mishima’s leg. “H-hurry please. I want… just, _fuck_ , please don’t make me ask.”

“You sound really good,” Ryuji says, instead of _I want to hear you ask._

Mishima makes a frustrated noise. “Put your fffingers in me, Ryuji, _please_. I need it.”

Heat rolls through Ryuji like a train, nearly overwhelming him as he scrambles for the lube. He’s apparently all bark and no bite, because he feels like he’s shaking out of his skin as he coats his fingers in a frankly _obscene_ amount of lube, until it’s dripping onto his blankets. He settles between Mishima’s legs nervously, and takes a deep breath, pulls Mishima’s ass apart with his dry hand. When he glances up, Mishima isn’t looking at him again, an arm thrown over his face.

“Hey,” Ryuji says, voice rougher than he thought it’d be. “Look at me.”

Mishima shakes his head, face flushing deeper. “’s embarrassing.”

“You’re the one that _wanted_ to do this,” Ryuji laughs, tracing his finger gently over Mishima’s entrance. His skin is still warm and the lube is a bit cold, makes Mishima’s leg jerk closed slightly. “C’mon, baby, lemme see.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Mishima mumbles, arm sliding away from his face. He gives Ryuji a withering look. “Baby?”

Ryuji shrugs, and starts to slide his finger inside of Mishima gently. His face pinches a bit, lips pressing into a thin line. “Thought you’d like it. Is this… okay?”

“Weird,” Mishima says, shifting his hips slightly. He’s really _tight_ Ryuji realizes—the pressure on his finger is almost painful. “I don’t hate it though.”

Ryuji tries rocking his fingers in and out of Mishima gently, trying to get a feel for how his body opens, muscles loosening up.

“Add a—add another one,” Mishima says breathlessly. He doesn’t sound like it feels particularly good, and the strain in his voice is probably from how unfamiliar it is. Ryuji wishes he were better at this. He didn’t even _consider_ he’d be bad at sex until it was a problem he actually had to deal with. Cautiously—and with _more_ lube—he slides his ring finger in beside his middle one, eyes on Mishima’s face.

“How is that?” he asks and moves his fingers slowly again.

“It’s—I-it’s almost, fuck, it’s almost just—” he makes a frustrated noise, hips shifting against the bed impatiently. Ryuji crooks his fingers a bit, tries matching his pace against the way Mishima’s hips rock. He swears. “ _Fuck_ , it’s almost like— _a-ah!_ Ohh, oh ff _uck_ , Ryuji, shit, oh my god—”

“What?” Ryuji asks, quickly stopping his fingers. “Are you okay?”

“Shit!” Mishima wheezes, and Ryuji feels a hand wrap around his wrist, Mishima’s body arching up. “ _Ngh!_ D-do that again, _no_ , it didn’t hurt. That felt better than any fucking thing I’ve ever done to myself, move your _fucking_ fingers—”

Ryuji does, quickly, because it sounds like Mishima is about to snap his head off, and he lets Mishima hold his wrist, fuck into that spot faster and faster.

“Fuck, Mishima.”

Mishima just gasps, head tipped back into Ryuji’s pillows, leg starting to tremble. “ _Oooh_!” he gasps, and the hand on Ryuji’s wrist goes loose, darting up to cover his own mouth. “I-I think, _fuck_ , I think I’m gonna c-come, Ryuji, _ngh!_ Stop, stop, slow down!”

Ryuji does, hand going still because he didn’t know it felt _that_ good. But Mishima is sweating, and shaking, and panting like he’s run a fucking mile, fists balled up in Ryuji’s comforter. “Are you serious?” He can’t quite keep the laugh out of his voice.

Mishima fixes him with a glare. “ _You_ try it. Christ,” he takes a shaky breath and tosses some of his hair out of his eyes. “I think I would have come so hard I blacked out.”

“Yikes,” Ryuji says, and nudges a third finger against Mishima’s hole without thinking. It makes him jump, and then relax back with a groan. “You’re _sensitive_ now.”

“Fuck off,” Mishima says breathlessly, gasping as Ryuji starts nudging his finger inside. “I’m wound tighter than a string just—” he breaks off in a moan as Ryuji stretches his fingers inside of him. He’s a little fascinated by how he’s loosened up now, body starting to work open under his fingers. Mishima makes another high noise. “I don’t wanna come until you fuck me.”

And _oh_. Oh, _that_ does something to Ryuji’s heart, makes him feel like he’s drowning for a second. He wheezes out a “Jesus, Mishima,” and focuses on getting him open so it doesn’t hurt, because if the way all of his blood feels like molten lava is any indication, he’s hard pressed not to fucking loose it the _second_ he gets inside of Mishima.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Mishima insists, and Ryuji sits back so he can slide a condom on with shaking hands.

What he doesn’t expect, though, is for Mishima to sit up, put a hand on his chest, and push Ryuji backwards until he hits the bed with an _oof_.

“I’m not going to break,” Mishima huffs, crawling over Ryuji until his ass is just _hovering_ over Ryuji’s cock. “I’ve been close for fucking ever.”

“I don’t wanna—” Ryuji starts, and gets interrupted by the long groan that works out of him when Mishima grabs his cock, lines him up gently with his hole. “ _Fuck_ , baby, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Ryuji relishes a bit in the way the endearment seems to make Mishima shiver, eyes going so heavy lidded they look like they’re closed. “You’re not going to hurt me,” he says quietly, and sinks agonizingly slowly onto Ryuji’s cock.

It’s just like it was with his finger but now it’s tantalizing, Mishima squeezing around his cock tight and _warm_ , even through the condom. He rests his hands on Mishima’s hips and watches the way his rocks down, lip bitten almost painfully between his teeth. He finally manages to bottom out with a groan.

“You good?” Ryuji asks, and strokes over the skin just under his t-shirt with his fingers. He looks good like this, fucked out and sat on Ryuji’s cock, dick heavy against his shirt.

Mishima doesn’t even respond, just makes a noise of assent and nods his head. “I can’t… move,” he pants, and Ryuji works smooth circles into his skin again.

“You don’t have to. Just give it a minute, yeah?” Mishima nods again, and Ryuji feels his hands scrabble at Ryuji’s stomach.

“Can I… can I kiss you?” he asks quietly, eyes fixed on Ryuji’s chest.

“Course,” Ryuji says. He sits up slowly, just so he doesn’t move Mishima too much— _on your dick_ , his brain supplies, _Mishima who is currently sitting on your dick—_ so that he can pull him into a slow kiss. It’s a bit better than it was before, less of the heat and more of the slow push and pull of Mishima’s mouth on his. He knows it’s mostly Mishima trying to distract him from how it feels but he doesn’t mind, he just keeps working his hands over Mishima’s skin and trying to keep his hips still.

“How do you feel?” he asks, face still close pressed to Mishima’s.

“Weird,” Mishima repeats, arms squeezing tight where they’ve wrapped around Ryuji’s shoulder. “I feel… full, I think. I-it doesn’t hurt anymore but I’m scared I like it… too much.”

“You like it… too much?” Ryuji asks in disbelief.

“I don’t know! It just feels really— _ah!_ ”

Ryuji shifts his hips slightly, just a little buck up into Mishima. It makes his eyes roll back, arms wrapping _tighter_ around Ryuji’s head. “Did you like that?” he asks with a smile.

“N-not fun— _ngh!_ _Hah, hah, Ryuji_.”

He doesn’t move too fast, afraid he’s _actually_ going to hurt Mishima, but he starts rocking his hips gently, just to test out Mishima’s reaction. He makes short, choked noises whenever Ryuji pushes in, arms starting to tremble, and he doesn’t think much of it until he tugs Mishima down by his hips, and suddenly he squeezes _tighter_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryuji pants, pressing closer to Mishima’s face. He can feel his breath puff out across his mouth, eyes squeezed shut as Ryuji works. “Do you like it?” he asks breathlessly. Mishima nods, but keeps his mouth shut tight, even when he leans forward and presses his lips to the corner of his face. “Lemme hear you, baby.”

“ _Hah, ah!_ ” Mishima whines and rolls his hips down with one of Ryuji’s thrusts. It makes both of them groan, pleasure curling uncomfortably in Ryuji’s cock. He’s close, he’s _close_ , in a way he’s never been when he’s jerked off on his own.

“R-right there,” Mishima says, and grinds down on Ryuji’s cock again. It makes him shudder, the grip he has on Mishima’s waist going bruising. “I can f-feel it right _there_ , R-Ryuji, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—”

“I know,” Ryuji pants, and slides his hand up Mishima’s hip to grasp at his cock, stroking in time with each roll of his hips. “M-me too, Mishim- _ah_ , _hah_ —”

It takes one more hard snap of Ryuji hips before they’re _both_ coming, Ryuji’s orgasm ripping through him so hard he feels weightless with it, every nerve screaming Mishima’s name as their mouths crash together. And Mishima rides him through it, hips jerking as he comes in Ryuji’s fingers, voice caught in a low whine as he shakes through it.

It’s not quite like he’d imagined, where it feels so good he’d blacked out, but he can feel Mishima shaking, and his own chest doesn’t seem like it’s quite working, and his whole body is on _fire_. Mishima keeps whining, even as his dick stops pulsing in Ryuji’s hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Ryuji groans, coming back to himself in bits and pieces. He has a brief moment of panic, afraid this is going to make things strange in the weird calm their relationship has settled into, but Mishima just leans forward and catches his mouth again, and Ryuji kisses him back, and they’re fine, He realizes. They’re going to be fine.

“Well,” Mishima says eventually, shifting uncomfortably with Ryuji’s cock still buried inside of him. “I guess we’re not virgins anymore.”

“I guess,” Ryuji says quietly, and strokes his hand over Mishima’s skin again. He’s so pretty, so malleable—

“Wanna do it again?” he asks.

Mishima nods. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still have more Mishima posting before the month is up... *sojiro voice* hoo boy
> 
> Anyway, for updates and shit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and if you want to hear me horny rambling randomly (and me trying to get into writing threads) my [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns). Later!


End file.
